There are primarily two types of point-of-purchase coupon dispensers, namely, coupon pads and refillable dispensers. A stack of loose coupons may also be placed on a store shelf or on a counter. Loose coupons and coupon pads are inexpensive but can be inefficient because customers often take several coupons at a time and throw away all but one, which is destructive of coupon marketing programs. Loose stacks of coupons can become messy and coupon pads are often unattractive, especially after prolonged use. Reusable coupon dispensers are constructed to discourage customers from taking a large number of coupons at a time. However, reusable dispensers are costly and require surveillance by retail store personnel to determine if they need to be refilled or require maintenance. They are also time-consuming because someone reasonably skilled must take time to refill them.
Coupons are often turned in at a check-out counter to enable the purchaser to obtain a reduced price for the goods. This can create the familiar problem that the check-out cashier has to take time to verify that the goods for which the coupon is issued are, in fact, being purchased by the customer who presents the coupon. Many customers must rummage among a stack of coupons to find a particular coupon to be used. All of this activity can be a source of delay and irritation for check-out cashiers and for those waiting in a check-out line during the coupon redemption processes.